Needed to Talk
by Secret Girlfriend
Summary: A different ending for Rachel's prom proposal to Sam. Written for my friend because she suddenly loves the Samchel idea.  Also puckleberry friendship in there.


**I know I haven't posted in a while! Sorry! But exams are almost over and I should actually be studying right now. But yeah this will only be a oneshot and I'm working on a waaay longer one (yea, three A's) and for a Just a Drummer followers- sorry! I'm working onit- really! But yea, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Day Before Rachel asks Sam.<p>

"Quinn! Can you please get the notes right!" Mr. Schuester yelled at the emotional blonde. "If you can't get this right I'll give your part to Rachel!"

Quinn gave a small shriek. "That's not happening! This duet is for me and Finn! If she even comes close to him she'll wrap her little voice around his throat and pull him back to her even more!"

Rachel, who had been standing quietly behind Quinn, rolled her eyes at Puck who smirked. No way was she using this argument again. "In case you haven't noticed Quinn I haven't 'wrapped my little voice' around Finn in a while. Just get over yourself and stop being insecure about your crumbling relationship. Get the part right."

Quinn turned on her toe to face the brunette. "If you think you're taking this part from me I will seriously shove me shoe down your throat."

"Cool it Quinn. Don't take your mood swings out on me. I don't want this part, which is why I'm asking you to get the notes right!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Quinn screamed in her face.

"Back off Quinn." Rachel looked up at Puck but he hadn't said anything. Sam though had stood up and walked over to the two girls. "She said she's not trying to steal Finn or your part. Get over it and just sing."

Quinn, along with everyone else, stared at Sam. The only ones who ever stood up for Rachel were Puck and occasionally Finn (depending on where his dick was pointing that day). Rachel could tell Quinn was about to say something but Sam turned his back and looked at Mr. Schuester, who nodded. Sam then walked out the door.

Completely confused, Rachel watched his retreating back. Not even looking back at the perplexed faces of the glee members she ran after Sam. Already half way down the next hall he turned when he heard Rachel's footsteps. His face wasn't blank. It looked tear streaked.

Rachel, who was ready to ask Sam a ton of questions about what had just happened stopped when she saw those tear tracks. Pausing for only moment, she went on. "Thanks, Sam. That could've gotten bad quickly."

Sam quickly wiped away the last tear. "No problem. You- no one- deserves to be on that end of one of Quinn's mood swings." He turned away again.

"Where are you going?" Rachel blurted before she could stop herself.

He looked back. "Don't worry about it." He gave her one last smile and kept walking towards the doors.

Walking back into the choir room she was greeted by eleven staring faces. "Why did you follow him?" Quinn lashed out at her.

"Quinn, just shut up!" Rachel snapped before realizing it. Her head was still spinning about what had happened. Sam had never defended her. He didn't really defend anyone. Not that he didn't care, it just wasn't his style to get involved.

Quinn almost snapped back but Mr. Schuester cut in. "Okay I say we're done today. Quinn, stay back and we'll work on your part a little bit longer. See you guys tomorrow."

Rachel grabbed her bag and was out the door in a second. Puck was quickly behind her. She looked up at him. "Do you know what just happened?"

Puck shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, but I can't tell you Rach. Sorry. Text him tonight. Ask him yourself."

"I don't have his number though."

Puck looked shocked. "Really?"

"Why would I?"

Puck gave her Sam's number. "Call him or something. I think he'd like to talk to you."

Still confused Rachel drove away a couple minutes later. Looking at the number in her phone she debated on whether or not to call Sam. New Directions didn't need anymore drama. But this might not even be drama if she wasn't lucky. That night, after thinking it over for hours she hit call.

When Sam picked up Rachel heard noise in the background, like two little kids. "Hey Rach. What's up?"

Taken aback, she asked, "How'd you know it was me?"

"Puck gave me your number a while ago. He thought I might like to talk to you."

"He said the same thing to me today." Rachel was more confused now. "Sam, are you okay? You can't deny that today was weird."

There was a pause, not awkward, just a natural pause. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what made me finally make Quinn shut up. I just got sick of her voice I guess."

Rachel's heart sunk a little. "All right. But are you sure you're okay? When I caught up with you today, it looked like-"

"That was nothing," Sam said quickly. "Just had something in my eye, or something like that."

"Well, if you want to talk, like Noah said, I'm here."

Suddenly there was a small voice in the background. "Sammy, who are you talking to? A girl? Who is she? Is she your girlfriend? Is she pretty?"

Rachel laughed. "Who is that?"

"Oh that's my little sister," Sam said sheepishly. "Sorry, she gets excited about that kind of stuff."

There was another interruption. "Sammy, can I say hi to her?"

"You okay talking to a complete stranger Rachel?"

"Put her on!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Hi!" an excited voice said into the phone. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rachel. What's yours?"

The little girl completely ignored her though. "Sammy, you didn't tell me it was Rachel! We're not strangers! It's almost like I know her from all the time you talk about her!"

Rachel heard Sam's worried voice. "Okay squirt, go eat or watch TV or something. Just give me the phone back!"

"Hi Rachel! I'm Sally and Sammy says you're really pretty and a really good singer and dancer and-"

Sally was quickly cut off though. "I feel like I'm saying this a lot but I'm sorry. She can over exaggerate."

"No, I think she got everything right."

Sam laughed on the other side. "Yeah, I guess she did."

Rachel smiled. "So do you have any other siblings?"

"Yeah, a younger brother."

Rachel didn't know where time went from there. But when she finally looked at the clock when she'd finished talking to Sam, it was almost midnight. The talk might not have led exactly where she'd expected it to go, but it had gone exactly where she wanted it to.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rachel strode into school smiling. Even with the limited sleep, last night had been more than she could ask for. But there was one more thing she wanted.<p>

Walking up to Sam's locker, she gave him a huge smile. "Hey."

He smiled back at her. "Hey Rach. How's it going?"

"I'm good. Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Since we're both single, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go to prom with me?"

Sam's face lit up for a moment, but it quickly fell. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Rachel's heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach. "Why not?"

"You're just not my type. I'm sorry."

He shut his locker and started walking away quickly. Rachel caught up though. "Not your type? I sure seemed your type last night when we talked for nearly four hours!"

Sam's face was covered in pain. "Look, I'm sorry. Everything my sister said was true. I think all of those things but I just can't go to prom with you."

"Why not? And don't you dare say I'm not your type because we both know that's not true."

Looking around Sam tugged Rachel into the janitor's closet. Why was he being so confusing?

"Rachel, I just can't go to prom with you. But I like you! Please know that. I think I've made it pretty obvious in less than twenty four hours what I've been hiding for a couple months. But my family just can't afford prom right now. We're stuck in a motel room and I need to be there half the time to watch my siblings. My parents can't find work anywhere and it would be wrong to even think about spending money on prom right now. It's one of the farthest things from my mind."

Rachel saw more tears falling from Sam's eyes. Pushing back his blonde hair she wiped away a couple of tears. "How long?"

"A couple months now," Sam choked out sitting down on top of a bucket. "Sorry I don't know why I'm breaking down right now. It's been happening a lot."

Rachel's heart was back in its proper place but it was crumpled. This beautiful boy in front of her was apologizing for finally letting go his feelings. She sunk down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't apologize. One you've been doing it a lot in the last day and two, you have every reason to cry. You can't hold this in Sam. Have you told anyone else?"

"No," Sam said a little more clearly. "Puck knows something's up but he just thinks it's about you. I didn't want to dump this on anyone though."

"Well, you've got me now," Rachel said taking his hand. "No more bottling things up."

Sam looked up into Rachel's big brown eyes. "I know that now." She smiled and leaned in. It didn't last more than two seconds but it was a sweet and perfect kiss.

They came out of the closest together. The hall was empty though as class had already started, so they ditched first hour together. "And don't worry about prom. I can buy the tickets."

Sam shook his head. "No way am I letting you pay for the first date."

"Well then we'll have a first date at my place, completely free of charge." Rachel smiled up at Sam, who gave her a big smile back. He kissed her again.

At glee rehearsal later Rachel and Sam entered hand in hand. There was only one moment of shocked silence before everything started up again, as if it wasn't really a surprise to anyone. Puck walked over clapped Sam on the back but looked at Rachel, smiling.

"Told you he needed to talk to you."

Rachel smiled up at her boyfriend. "More than you know."


End file.
